


I'll Edit That Out Later

by MEOW_I_am_a_cat



Series: The Truth About Phan [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Smut, Video, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEOW_I_am_a_cat/pseuds/MEOW_I_am_a_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "The Truth About Phan"<br/>Dan and Phil try to make their video explaining everything, but get a little carried away in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Edit That Out Later

**Author's Note:**

> Someone commented on the original story with "maybe an idea for the sequel could be them trying to make the video for the rest of the phans but they end up kissing and maybe it gets smutty and Dan is just like 'I'll edit that out'," so I figured I'd write it.  
> You should probably read TTAP first (esp if you want some cute lil phan), but I feel like this could stand alone if you don't want to read it.  
> So anyway enjoy this badly written smut by a virgin teenager who has never seen a penis in her life.

 

Dan looked at the list of topics he and Phil had come up with and swallowed hard. A piece of paper and a camera shouldn’t be making him this nervous; this was his profession, after all. Yet still, he couldn’t shake that feeling like his stomach was tying itself in knots.

Phil glanced over at his best friend -- _boy_ friend, now -- and saw the nerves evident on his face.

“You sure you want to do this now?” he asked. “If you don’t, it’s fine. We can always wait until tomorrow. A liveshow and a video in one day isn’t always the best idea, especially considering how fast everything’s happened.”

Dan shook his head. “No, no, I’m fine. The sooner the better, right?”

Phil smiles reassuringly. “Yeah, of course.”

He took his place next to Dan as the younger set the camera up.

“Hello, Internet!” Dan gave his two-fingered wave.

“Hi, guys!” Phil smiled into the camera.

“So, if any of you follow me on Twitter, or YouNow or whatever, you’ve probably already heard about this. But for everyone else... Phan is real. Honestly, how could you guys not see it already?”

“ _They_ did, essentially,” Phil interjected. “If anything, how did we not see it already?”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Whatever. But anyway, to prevent having to answer the same questions over and over again, we’re just gonna answer a few right now.”

* * *

 

“And finally, just so we’re not being constantly asked to kiss, gif _this_.”

Dan pressed his lips against Phil’s for the third time that day. It was originally just going to be a quick simple kiss, much like the one on YouNow that had spawned nearly everyone taking snapshot after snapshot. But then Dan dragged his tongue across Phil’s lips, and the elder complied, and in no time at all, it went from a small, innocent peck to a hungry kiss, each devouring the other.

Dan pushed himself closer to Phil, their bodies flush as Phil was tackled back onto the bed, Dan grinding down against him.

Dan’s hands slid between them, tentatively starting to undo Phil’s jeans.

“Dan,” Phil moaned, but still pushed him away. Dan whimpered slightly at the loss of contact, but soon attached his mouth to Phil’s neck, sucking and biting at the pale flesh.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Phil breathed.

Dan pushed himself up so that he could properly look at Phil.

“Phil, I have wanted to do this for six years. I’m not stopping now that I can do it,” he said as his hand dipped below Phil’s waistband and into his boxers.

Phil let out a gasp as Dan’s fingers closed around his increasingly hard member.

“Dan -- the camera.”

“I’ll edit this out; don’t worry,” Dan murmured against Phil’s neck as he began to stroke him.

Phil moaned again when Dan increased the pace, running his thumb over the slit.

“Dan -- I’m gonna --” Phil was breathless as he neared his climax.

“Cum for me, baby,” Dan whispered into Phil’s ear, nibbling on the soft skin.

“Oh, _God_ , Dan!” Phil screamed as he released his load into Dan’s hand.

“I love the way my name sounds when you moan it,” Dan said before reattaching their lips.

“I love you, too,” came Phil’s reply, muffled by the kiss.

 


End file.
